1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly, to expandable tables.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In 1835, Robert Jupe was granted British Patent No. 6788 for an expandable table. The original Jupe expandable table includes a table top that is divided into a number of sections. Each section is connected to an underlying frame structure, such that when the table top is rotated, the sections move radially outwardly, increasing the effective size of the table top. Once the table top has been rotated to move the table top sections to an expanded configuration, leaves are inserted between the sections, so as to fill in the spaces created by the outwardly positioned sections. Because the table top sections diverge and move radially outward from a central point, the Jupe table top retains its shape in its expanded configuration.
The Jupe table has now become one of the most valuable and sought after antiques. Original Jupe tables in good condition may sell for up to $350,000 or more. However, despite its popularity, the Jupe table has been very difficult to mass produce, because its workings are both extremely complex and entirely handcrafted to high levels of tolerance.
For example, the frame structure that supports the table top sections in the Jupe table is comprised of many individual beam structures that are secured together to form the frame. Each of those beams must be individually made and assembled to exacting tolerances in order to ensure that the table top sections will move freely and mate in the center of the table top to form a substantially contiguous table surface in both the contracted and expanded configurations. The manufacture of such a structure is time-consuming and is not conducive to rapid production.
Other aspects of the Jupe table design also make the design difficult to implement. For example, in at least some of the existing examples of functioning Jupe tables, the pivot for the table top is a threaded rod that runs the entire length of the table pedestal. This can be an extremely difficult and time-consuming, and therefore expensive, configuration to replicate.
Additionally, each table top section in a Jupe table includes a hand carved tenon structure which is received by a central piece that has correspondingly hand carved mortise structures. The central piece locks the table top sections in place relative to one another when the table is in its unexpanded configuration, but minor misalignments in the carving of these can result in the table top sections being unable to engage the central piece to form a contiguous table surface.
In general, even when hand made to the appropriate tolerances and correctly assembled, Jupe tables are especially susceptible to the effects of friction and wear. They require careful handling and frequent maintenance to ensure smooth movement.